


Not So Bad

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron has a crush, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, So does Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Aaron Burr went to a cafe to work (thanks a lot Hamilton and Jefferson) He did not expect to get the number of the cute barista while he was there and he also didn't except to get a date with the guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [operahousehomicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/gifts).



> Hello! This work is for the Hamilton Fic Exchange. This is also my first time writing for Leeburr so hopefully it turns out okay. Happy Reading!

Aaron Burr was annoyed, like super annoyed. All he wanted was to go back to his office and work. but he couldn't not while Hamilton and Jefferson were screaming at each other so loud that their voices could be heard throughout the entire building. So Aaron had escaped to the little cafe down the street. He liked this cafe it had excellent coffee the food was amazing and the service? The service was incredible and Aaron TOTALLY did not have a crush on the barista Charles. Okay he did but he will probably never date the guy, he probably was not interested in him. Hell he was probably already dating someone. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Aaron gets back to work. He was too busy focusing that he did not see someone come over with another cup of coffee and a muffin and he did not see them leave it in front of him so when he looks up he is surprised to see it. He grows curious when he sees a note attached to the cup. Aaron reaches over and grabs the note and slowly opens it. The note had a number on it and a message that read. 

 

" **This may seem weird and maybe creepy but my friend told me to write you this note to see if you would maybe like to get dinner with me sometime? That's if ONLY you want too don't feel like you have to I don't want to pressure you or anything. Here's my number just in case. Also don't bother saying your name I already know it's Aaron cause it was on your computer when I came to leave the coffee and muffin."**

**~Charles**

 

Aaron turns towards the counter and sees Charles blushing. Aaron flashes him a smile and he gathers up his stuff and makes his way over to the counter. "Let me properly introduce myself Aaron Burr." He says sticking his hand out towards the other man. "CCharles Lee." Charles stutters. "Well Charles I would love to to get dinner with you. I'll text you and we can set everything up." Aaron says smiling. Charles looks surprised at first but he nods slowly. "Well Aaron I await your text." Charles says. Aaron nods and he says goodbye and heads towards the door. Maybe he needs to thank Jefferson and Hamilton for fighting, because it scored him a date. So that's exactly what he did when he arrived back at the office. He was wearing a really big grin and his co workers were very confused to see a smile on the man's face. Aaron heads to Hamilton's office first and he knocks. "Hamilton I wanna say thanks for fighting with Jefferson today well that's all go back to work now." Aaron says Alex looks confused but he nods "You're welcome?" He says in a confused voice. Aaron chuckles and walks out the door and heads to jefferson's office. Just like Alex Thomas was also confused and tried to ask Aaron what happened but Aaron had walked away and headed back to his office. He pulls out his phone once he arrives and texts Charles. 

 

**Aaron: Hello Charles I look forward to our date.**

Charles replies within a few minutes. 

**Charles: I am as well. How about next Friday?**

**Aaron: Friday sounds lovely see you then :)**

**Charles: looking forward to it. :)**

 

 

Aaron puts his phone down and relaxes into his chair and smiles. He starts to daydream and he doesn't know how long he has been daydreaming when his boss George Washington enters his office. "Mr. Burr? Why did Alex and Thomas come out of their offices with confused expressions on their faces?" He says bringing Aaron back to reality. "Oh it's nothing sir." Aaron says as he starts to blush. "Did something happen?" His boss says. "Well thanks to their bickering I managed to get my self a date." Aaron explains softly laughing. His boss chuckles. "Congratulations Mr. Burr I am happy for you, have a nice time." George says. "Thank you sir, I will" Aaron says. The older man leaves the younger man's office and Aaron smiles. He had accomplished two things today. 1. Scored a date with the hot barista and 2. Managed to make both Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson confused. Yeah today was a good day for one Aaron Burr. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Friday night had gone fantastic and Aaron and Charles had many other dates after that and months later both of them were very happy and perfectly in love with each other. Now if only Aaron could get Hamilton and Jefferson to stop fighting for once so he could actually talk to his boyfriend during his lunch break. His wish came true one day when his wonderful boyfriend came to visit him on his day off and had pretty much scolded the two for bickering every single day and making the office suffer. Days after that had happened both men hadn't fought since Charles came to visit and Aaron had gone home and thanked his boyfriend in many ways (If you know what I mean.)

His friends had seen a positive change in Aaron's mood since he started dating Charles. Before he would be very quiet and very closed off, but ever since he got together with Charles Lee he has been more open and actually engages in conversation with people he doesn't like (Alexander) and he smiles more often than he used to. Whenever Charles was mentioned Aaron got all giddy and would not stop smiling and everybody was liking this new change to him they were even more surprised when Aaron had asked for vacation days especially because Aaron Burr never took vacation days. He was like Alex (Except the man actually slept and ate and went home unlike said person.) So they wished him a nice vacation and Aaron was on his way. A few weeks later Aaron had come back to an office party because he was engaged. Oh did I mention that Aaron had proposed to his boyfriend while they were on vacation? because he did. They were happy Aaron was happy.

Now if only they could get him to stop talking about it during meetings. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am sorry if this turned out horrible I am not very familiar with this ship. I tried my best! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
